dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
FFcharacteradvancement
Without levels, you might be wondering what exactly it is that moves a characters power forward. Let's see if we can't define that for you, shall we. There are five eras of play, each one deciding EXACTLY it is that makes a character powerful. They are: Dragonball era: The dragonball era is the span of time between the beginning of dragonball to the end of the 23rd world martial arts tournament. Characters primary stats cap out at 10, and the era modifier is also 10. This means no character should ever attain a power level higher than 300 while in this era. Early Z era: The early Z era is the span of time between the beginning of Dragonball Z to the point Androids 17 and 18 are introduced . The characters primary stats cap out at 100, and the era modifier is 100. This means no character should be capable of having a power level higher than 30,000 without transformations or kaioken. Mid Z era: The Mid Z era is the span of time between the introduction of Cell and the end of the afterlife martial arts tournament. Characters stats cap out at 250 and the era modifier is 1000. No character should have a powerlevel over 750,000 without transformations or powerups. Late Z era: The late Z era is the span of time between the introduction of the great saiyaman and the defeat of Kid buu. Characters primary stats cap out at 500, and the era modifier is 5000. No character should have a power level over 7,500,000 without transformations or powerups. Super Era: The super Era is the span of time from the beginning of dragonball Super to the end of Dragonball Super. Characters primary stats cap out at 1000, and the era modifier is 10,000. No character should ever have a power level higher than 30,000,000 without transformations or other power ups. Why no GT era?: While this game incorporates elements from GT, as a whole it felt ridiculous to push the stats or modifiers any higher than the super era. GT is actually where powers started to plateau hard without creativity. So how do you advance stats and buy skills? Advancement points: are used to unlock vital skills, or increase stats for your characters. Unlocking abilities ranging from fighting style bonuses to stat buffs to additional techniques. Some skills require your stats to be at certain levels before they can be unlocked. Advancement points are given as rewards for completing training, and battles. There is no limit to the amount of skill trees you can have points in, bearing in mind some of them have stat requirements, or bar you from taking another tree. What IS limited, is the number of mastery and grand mastery skills you can take. What is a mastery skill? A mastery skill is outlined in yellow on a skill tree. They are the penultimate skill of the tree they're in. In order to take a mastery, you must have taken all the skills in the tree leading up to it. For every 5 points of intelligence you have, you can take another mastery. If you attempt to take a mastery without the required intelligence, you do not gain it's benefits. What is a Grand Mastery skill? Grand mastery skills are the pinnacle of certain character options and require you to have the preceeding mastery to be taken. Grand mastery skills consume 4 mastery slots, and no character can ever possess more than 3.